Happy
Happy, also as "Nekomander" Happy, is an Exceed from Extalia, and a member of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein he is a member of Team Natsu. Profile and Stats Name: Happy Alias: Nekomander Age: 6 Classification: Exceed, Mage of Fairy Tail Affiliation: Fairy Tail, Team Natsu Gender: Male Height: 50 cm (1'8") Weight: 20 kg (43 lbs.) Eye Color: Black Hair Color: Blue Coat with White Belly Status: Alive Powers and Abilities: Weapons: Fish Class: Attack Potency: At least Human level Speed: At least High Hypersonic with Aera, possibly Massively Hypersonic+ with Max Speed Lifting Strength: At least Average Human, most likely higher Striking Strength: Probably Class H Durability: Multi-City Block level to Town level Stamina: Athlete Range: Human Range Intelligence: Normal First Appearance: Appearance Happy is a small blue Exceed with a white underbelly. He has a rectangular head, with pink ears, big black eyes with small, thin eyebrows, and light blue cheek marks near to his tiny whiskers (two on each side of his face). Happy has a triangular nose that leads to semi-round upper lips on the sides. His body is rectangular too, and being an Exceed, it has a structure that allows him to walk erect unlike normal cats. Despite having no thumbs, Happy is able to hold things. He has a long, white-tipped tail; and the other parts of his tail are blue. Additionally, Happy is able to use his tail to hold onto objects. Happy is usually seen carrying around a green backpack, where he keeps food and items that can be used in battle. This backpack also covers his green guild mark emblem that is on his back. When using his signature Magic, he can grow a pair of large, feathered, angel-like wings that allow him to fly around and carry others. Unlike most characters, Happy usually does not wear clothes other than his bag. Personality Despite his small stature and eccentric appearance, Happy is very loyal to his teammates and fellow guild members and has a fairly significant amount of knowledge of the Magic world, in some cases, more than Lucy and Natsu. Given that he has been around Natsu Dragneel since his own birth, Happy often emulates Natsu in his actions and responses. He is quick-witted and cheeky, especially to Lucy Heartfilia; however, Happy sometimes shows little bits of a darker side of himself, for example when making a comment on the devastating aspects of the Magic of his guildmates. He loves fish and he doesn't like dogs (except for Plue, Blizzard, Aika (in her wolf form) and Kumi). He offers a comic relief with his catchphrase, "Aye!" or "Aye Sir!". He holds a strange attraction to Exceed like himself and drools on Loke's shoulder when he finds out that Leo is a lion. Happy has also developed a strong affection towards Carla, another Exceed who at first blows him off, but then begins to like and respect him. History Plot Powers and Abilities Aera: Happy is able to sprout angelic wings that give him the ability to fly and carry objects or people for a specific amount of time. *'Max Speed': Happy utilizes a considerable amount of Magic Power to fly as fast as he can, at least faster than the speed of Mach 5. This speed can be used to dodge incoming attacks or to attack the enemy. A disadvantage of this technique would be rapid loss of Magic Power, in relation to how long Happy uses this technique. **'Max Speed Attack': While using Max Speed, Happy flies as fast as he can, and then strikes the opponent with his own head. This attack was powerful enough to destroy a Thunder Palace Lacrima, which was about two or more times the size of Happy. Transformation Magic: Mirajane taught Happy, Natsu and Lucy basic spells of Transformation Magic. However, Happy is only able to transform into a super deformed version of Lucy. Unfortunately, his attempt was a failure and in Lucy's words, "creepy". Enhanced Strength: As an Exceed, Happy has above average strength to lift an average tall man while in tandem with Aera. Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Durability: Despite his small and seemingly frail stature, Happy has proven to possess incredible durability by surviving a city-wide explosion caused by Jackal, one of the Nine Demon Gates, despite being in the center of the explosion when it occurred. High Magic Power: As an Exceed, Happy is said to have Magic Power higher than an below-average Mage. Weaknesses *Using Max Speed severely drains his Magic Power too quickly. Equipment Backpack: A small green backpack that Happy uses to carry snacks, namely fish. Fish (or other food products): Happy is constantly seen using fish or fruits in battle. He uses them as blunt weapons, and also as swords. His range of "weapons" varies from fish to octopuses to crabs. Relationships Family *Lucky (Father) *Marl (Mother) Friends/Allies *Fairy Tail **Team Natsu ***Natsu Dragneel ***Lucy Heartfilia ***Gray Fullbuster ***Erza Scarlet ***Wendy Marvell ***Carla ***Romeo Conbolt ***Juvia Lockser **Gajeel Redfox **Pantherlily **Levy McGarden **Mirajane Strauss **Lisanna Strauss **Jellal Fernandes **Macao Conbolt **Gildarts Clive **Makarov Dreyar *Edolas Fairy Tail **Lucy Ashley *Sabertooth **Sting Eucliffe **Lector **Rogue Cheney **Frosch **Yukino Aguria *Mermaid Heel **Millianna Neutral *Laxus Dreyar *Team Jellal Rivals *Lector Enemies *Zeref Dragneel *Acnologia *Eisenwald **Erigor *Phantom Lord **Aria *Balam Alliance **Oración Seis ***Brain/Zero ***Erik/Cobra **Grimoire Heart ***Zancrow ***Kain Hikaru **Tartaros ***Jackal ***Franmalth *Future Rogue Cheney *Motherglare *Red Lotus **Mikhail Deathwing **Twelve Magic Knights ***Kagegisō Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Exceeds Category:Mage Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Members of Team Natsu